Falling for the Enemy
by xox-Rachelle-oxo
Summary: HPDM slash! Fluffy, with a bit of love and some snogging in the Forbidden Forest. Draco's a little softer in this one. Please R&R!


**Author's notes: **I've been reading a lot of really great Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy slash fics, so I decided to write one of my own. Hope it's okay, just a quick one-shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter. I wish...

**Falling for the Enemy**

'Okay, I've got to stop staring at him,' Draco thought to himself, running his hands through his silky platnium hair - _not_ a Malfoy characteristic. He'd just been sitting there, think about a certain Gryffindor boy, wnating him. His inattention must have showed on his face because Professor McGonagall soon snapped him out of his daydream abruptly, yelling at him to pay attention because a hurman switching spell can go horribly wrong if not done correctly...'Yeah, whatever,' Draco thought.

Draco continuted to watch as a boy with messy, raven coloured hair and startlingly emerald eyes streched in bordom, his shirt rising up a little, revealing several inches of flat, white stomache which Draco found extremely attractive. He could hear McGonagall calling his name again, but he ignored her. Who really cared if he got into trouble anyway?

When class was over, Draco found a quiet spot in the library and tried to think. He knew that somehow, he had to tell Harry how he felt. He was going insane always thinking about him, but the more he contemplated his problem, the more his fear of rejection held him back. He realised that no one had ever had so much control over his emotions before, and he wasn't so sure he liked it.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Gryffindor tower, the object of Draco's affections was pondering a similar problem. Harry rolled over onto his back in his four poster, wondering why he even liked Draco so much. He guessed it was because even though he put up a tough, indifferent exterior, Harry could see that behind his eyes, Draco just wanted to be loved, and clearly his family didn't show him the affection and attention he craved.

Harry, feeling confined in his dormatory, decided to go for a walk in the grounds and try to figure out a solution. He swapped his pajama shirt for a black t-shirt, but left his cotton p.j. pants on. It wasn't like anyone would see him in them anyway, and they couldn't look much worse then his hand-me-downs from Dudley.

Harry quietly made his way through the portrait hole, all the way out of the Entrance Hall. He walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest for ages, liking the feel of the cool breeze on his bare arms. He passed Hagrid's hut and was about to turn back when he heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone was crying, but trying to stifle the noise. Harry followed the sound and found a figure with blonde hair crumpled on the ground, leaning against a tree just slightly into the Forest.

"Malfoy?" Harry said.

Draco whipped around at the sound of a voice, trying to wipe away tears leaking from his silver eyes. Harry saw them anyway. He swiftly sat down beside Draco, getting as close as he dared without touching the other boy.

"Are you alright Draco?" Harry asked again, feeling anxious.

To his surprise, Harry saw Draco smile slightly.

"You called me Draco," he said, his eyes locking into Harry's.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Harry replied, smiling back.

Draco looked desperatly into Harry's eyes and asked, "Hey Harry? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What do you do if you don't want to go through with something because you maybe don't think it's right, but people are trying to force you to anyway?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I think...I think it's like Dumbledore said, about choosing what's right over what's easy. It's a hard thing to do, but if you choose the right thing, you'll be happy with yourself for the rest of your life."

Draco considered this for a minute, and his eyes welled with tears again. He instinctivly leaned his head against Harry's chest, and Harry felt shocked for a second before putting his arms around Draco in a tight embrace. "Harry," Draco said, sounding so desperate and sad Harry's heart broke. "I don't want it...I don't want the mark."

Harry pulled Draco to his feet and hugged him, letting Draco's head rest against his chest again. He rubbed the blonde boy's back, trying to absorb some of his pain. Draco lifted his head up to meet Harry's eyes, and taking a breath, pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry quickly got over the immediate shock and started moving his lips in time to Draco's. He felt Draco suck on his bottm lip and he gasped slightly, allowing Draco's eager tongue to explore his warm mouth. He felt Draco's tongue brush along the roof of his mouth, then meet his own tongue. Harry let out a moan of pleasure. This seemed to entice Draco even more because he pulled his lips away from Harry's mouth and started placing warm, moist kisses down his neck, making the dark haired boy shiver.

Harry threw back his head, and Draco started to gently bite the skin on his neck and collar bone. His hands found Harry's black shirt and he quickly removed it, taking in Harry's muscled torso. He ran his hand's along Harry's chest and felt Harry place a small kiss behind his ear, making a trail down to his neck. He placed his hands around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. Draco could feel Harry's erection press against his leg and he let out a loud groan, knowing that Harry could probably feel his own arousal.

Harry's lips found Draco's and their tongues met once again. Harry's hands moved up to the other boy's soft blonde hair, and Draco let his hands rest on Harry's waist, feeling him shudder with uncontrollable urges. He slowly thrust against him, watching as Harry's eyes widened in shock at the large amount of pleasure that oneaction gave him. He let out a moan of ecstacy and Draco gave it to him again.

Gasping for breath, Draco relectantly pulled his lips away from Harry's and he felt an arm around his shoulders. Harry took a moment to catch his breath, then said, "Holy shit Draco, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Draco answered honestly, and seeing that Harry clearly wasn't upset about it said, "I liked it. Maybe I've wanted that for awhile."

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, maybe I have too."

"So, what about your friends then?" Draco asked, looking worried. "What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. That I think I've fallen for my enemy."

**Author's notes:** Okay, so how was that? Yes, corny ending, I know. I couldn't think of how to close, and I just wanted to finish this. been on my mind for awhile. By the way, I lost my spell checking programs, so sorry for any mistakes, I am trying to get it back. Bear with me. Please R&R, thanks! P.S. I know I made Draco out to be weak, but I'll try and make him different next time.


End file.
